


After Impact

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [18]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Attachment, Gen, friends - Freeform, man and his AI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: John wants to know why EOS doesn't seem to like Ridley. Spoilers for Impact





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the new episode Impact

~~~~

John was floating by his console; he was debating on what to say to EOS something needed to be cleared up with her. The camera came over to his way and looked at him lights blinking. Her lights always indicated her emotions so he literally could tell how she was feeling.

            “Hello John, is Captain O’Bannon coming by later?” the AI asked

            “No, she has some things to take care of on the space station.” He frowned planning his words before he spoke again. “EOS,” He started

            “Yes John?”

            “Is there a reason that you don’t like Ridley?”

            A various parade of colors flashed across her camera. “Don’t like Captain O’Bannon? What makes you think that?”

            “Your tone EOS, you were very… catty with her.”

            There was a pause and the AI finally said. “I worry about you getting hurt.”

            “Hurt?” he wasn’t expecting that he thought she was jealous or something.

            The AI’s camera light up a shade of pink. “I made a promise to your brother Scott after your family accepted me to watch after you. I worry that… you could get hurt and I’ll let down Scott.”

            “How so could she hurt me?”

            “Attachment,” She said flatly. “You’ll become attached to her, and if something happens to her you’ll be hurt.”

            “I see.”

            The camera nodded. “I understand from your family that you have had problems with depression. I have studied up on the condition and I worry how she could negatively impact your emotional state if something should go wrong.”

            “EOS I,”

            “However,” she continued. “I recognize also after much research and conversations with your family that her friendship could be good for your emotional wellbeing. Humans are not made to be alone, even though you have 24/7 access to your family below and Lady Penelope I can see how a face to face relationship can be heathy.”

            John smiled. “I see. I thought maybe you were jealous.”

            “Oh don’t get me wrong John. I’m not exactly happy to share my first real friend with another person. But I will do it. If she makes you happy John than I’ll share you with her.”

            “I’m happy to hear that EOS. Because I value yours and Ridley’s friendship.” He sighed and crossed his arms. “It’s always been difficult for me to make friends, and anytime I make one it’s… nice.”

            “And I enjoy being your friend.”

            He nodded. “Perhaps you and Ridley should become friends. She can teach you about somethings I can’t.”

            “That would be nice John. I’d like that.”

            “Good to know EOS.” He steadied himself on his console. “EOS I want you to know that… after the rescue I also worry about what you talked about.”

            “Attachment?”

            He nodded. “I kept thinking… I waited so long to met someone like myself and… if she dies I’d be alone.”

            EOS lights turned blue. “Even if something happens to her John, you’ll not be alone. You have me after all. As well as your family if they count.”

            He smiled. “I’m glad to have you EOS.”

            “And I you John. You’re a good friend.”

            “Want to play chess?”

            She laughed. “Indeed. I’ll wipe the floor with you again.”

            He chuckled as he loaded up the chess board. “May the best person win.”


End file.
